


The Sport of Kings

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-30
Updated: 2009-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Draco king enough for the game of golf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sport of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://awdt.livejournal.com/profile)[**awdt**](http://awdt.livejournal.com/) , where the prompt this week is the five words _golf, plaid, stampede, bourgeois, crocodile._

Draco walked down the hallway in plaid pants that finished below his knees, with white socks pulled up to meet them. His cap matched the pants and his polo shirt had the small crocodile of Lacoste embroidered on the chest.

"How do I look?" Draco asked, spreading his arms wide.

"You look ridiculous."

"Well, Uncle Vernon and I don't need your approval to play golf, Harry, so if you'll excuse me…" he walked towards the door.

"I thought you said they were hopelessly bourgeois? That I shouldn't have anything to do with them?"

In fact, Draco had almost refused to go when Harry had received an invitation to dinner at Dudley's house. They had both been surprised at Dudley's friendliness and his gentle and adoring wife who was the one who had arranged the invitation. Harry had been more surprised that Uncle Vernon had taken such a liking to Draco, but suspected that some mention of their net worth had come into the discussion.

"I didn't realise that your uncle's opinion of you matched so closely with mine." Draco grinned when Harry poked his tongue out. "Well, I'm off to pick up Vernon and then we're off to St Andrew's. Don't wait up!"

Harry settled back for the day, and it was only when the news came on that he had any inkling that something had gone wrong.

"A stampede of gazelle mysteriously invaded the course at St Andrews today, chasing off dozens of players and causing and estimated quarter of a million dollars damage. Officials are at a loss to explain the phenomenon, as there are no zoos in the area and gazelles are native to Africa."

A door opened behind him, and in walked Draco, cap missing, socks dirty and a large tear in the plaid pants.

"What happened?"

"A man asked Vernon and I how our stroke play was, and I took offence. As if I'd be having any kind of stroke play with a man whose moustache is bigger than his head. And I couldn't just hex the guy, so I conjured up some gazelles that kind of got away from me."

"That shows an alarming lack of control."

"It's a hard game, Harry. Trying to hit that little ball. And Vernon doesn't like me anymore. He says his biggest handicap on the golf course is me!"

"That's okay, Draco. You'll just have to practise your stroke play with me."  



End file.
